High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. These high-clearance sprayers have complex product delivery and rinse systems along with other engine driven accessories and systems that need inspection and servicing.
To deliver various liquids, the high-clearance sprayer includes sprayer booms that extend outwardly from the base and frame of the machine. Again, to increase the coverage in a single pass, these sprayer booms are usually quite long. Due to the length and the weight of the sprayer booms, it can be difficult to install or uninstall the sprayer boom. Previously, boom stands were available that were very heavy and difficult to secure to the sprayer boom. Due to the difficulties in securing the stand to the boom, the interface between the stand and the boom was not secure. Additionally, previous boom stands required a number of different components that needed to be welded together.